Joseph Joestar/Gallery
|altbackcolor=#f0f0f0 |height=2.5 |minwidth=5 |maxwidth=16 |font-size=90% |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#654488 |tab1=Introduction |tab2=Gallery |tab3=Personality and Relationships |tab4=Abilities and Powers |tab5=History |tab6=Misc |tab7= |tab8= }} Illustrations JosephJoestarFull.jpg|Battle Tendency JosephJoestarPose.jpg|Battle Tendency JosephPart3Full.jpg|Stardust Crusaders JosephJoestar3.png|Stardust Crusaders Joseph joestar02.gif|Joseph Art, Heritage Battle Tendency BT 45 joseph body.png|Chapter 45; introduction Chapter 47.jpg|Cover, Chapter 47 Joseph disguise.JPG|Drag/Disguise Chapter 58.jpg|Cover, Chapter 58 LcyeN.png|Breathing Mask Chapter 73.jpg|Cover, Chapter 73 List4l.jpg|Joseph Joestar redesign from JoJonium Stardust Crusaders HermitPurple first.png|Joseph takes photo using Hermit Purple Quadruple Stand Explanation.jpg|Jotaro, Joseph, Avdol, Kakyoin with their Stand explanation and Tarot cards letsgo.jpg|In the first Crusaders group HermitPurple tv.png|Joseph using Hermit Purple to spirit listen through TV Joseph-oh-my-god.jpg|"OH! MY! GOD!" joseph_falling_4times.png|Crashed for the fourth time in his life DIO kills Joseph.png|DIO kills Joseph using Knife DioJoseph.jpg|Joseph, after having his blood drained by DIO Joseph ghost.png|Joseph Joestar ascends towards the heavens as a ghost Joseph imitates DIO.png|Joseph jokingly imitates DIO after being revived with his blood Farewell.png|Joseph and Jotaro bidding goodbye to Polnareff after defeating DIO Part III original end picture.jpg|Jotaro, Joseph and Polnareff back to their own country List9l.jpg|Old Joseph Joestar redesign from JoJonium Diamond is Unbreakable DIU 314 joseph portrait.png|Chapter 314; Part IV introduction SdOKr.png|Joseph listening to his Sony Walkman (Age 79) Battle Tendency Anime Elisabeth and son.png|Baby Joseph and his mother Joseph Anime Faceshot.png|Joseph's initial appearance, age 18 JosephTequila.png|Joseph in drag trying to fool Nazis jojos-bizarre-adventure-wedding-rings-460x258.jpg|The Wedding Rings placed inside Joseph's diaphragm and heart BreathingMask.png|Wearing a breath-restriction mask during Hamon training Joseph Anime Walkman.jpg|Joseph (age 67) at the end of Part II, listening to his Sony Walkman Stardust Crusaders OVA/Anime JosephStandCard.png|Joseph, Hermit Purple and tarot card representing "The Hermit" Let's go!.jpg|The Joestar Group united (sans Polnareff and Iggy) Joestar Group Part 3 without Iggy.png|The Joestar Group in Egypt (sans Iggy) Joseph knife.png|A knife fatally thrown by DIO, aimed at Joseph's throat Hermit Purple crumbling.png|Joseph's temporary death Joseph's spirit Anime.png|Joseph Joestar ascends towards the heavens as a ghost Joseph's corpse.png|Joseph's drained corpse DIO Joseph.png|Joseph jokingly imitates DIO after being revived with his blood DIO's ashes Anime.png|Joseph watches with Jotaro as DIO's ashes are scattered in the wind The Journey Ends.png|Joseph reflects with Jotaro on their journey and the loss of their comrades PolPol and JoJos hug.png|Jotaro and Joseph bidding goodbye to Polnareff after defeating DIO Joseph Walkman Part3 Anime.png|Joseph, preparing to listen to his iconic Walkman The Group goes home.png|Jotaro, Joseph and Polnareff go back to their countries Joseph 1993 OVA.jpg|Joseph's appearance in the 1993 OVA Joseph OVA.jpg|Joseph's appearance in the 2001 OVA Joseph anime.jpg|Concept art for the anime JosephOVAconcept.png|2001 OVA concept art Video Games 4.jpg|Joseph illustration, All Star Battle ASB joseph predict.png|Joseph prediction, All Star Battle Joseph A.jpg|Joseph Costume A in All Star Battle Joseph B.jpg|Joseph Costume B in All Star Battle Joseph C.jpg|Joseph Costume C in All Star Battle Joseph D.jpg|Joseph Costume D in All Star Battle Joseph E.jpg|Joseph Costume E in All Star Battle 2jsp.png|All Star Battle concept art L_5244155123a8e.jpg|Old Joseph illustration, All Star Battle ASB p3 joseph intro.png|Old Joseph intro, All Star Battle Old Joseph A.jpg|Old Joseph Costume A in All Star Battle Old Joseph B.jpg|Old Joseph Costume B in All Star Battle JOJO pl.GIF|JOJO, Joseph Joestar's portrait from Heritage for the Future Spriteyoungjo.PNG|Joseph(JOJO) idle sprite, Heritage Jojo.GIF|JOJO, Joseph Joestar (Idle Animation) JOJO01.GIF|JOJO's color 2 JOJO02.GIF|JOJO's color 3 JOJO03.GIF|JOJO's color 4 JOJO04.GIF|JOJO's color 5 JosephHeritage.gif|Joseph's portrait from Heritage for the Future Spriteoldjoseph.PNG|Joseph idle sprite, Heritage OldJoseph.GIF|Joseph Joestar (Idle Animation) OldJosephWithStand.GIF|With Hermit Purple JosephWithStand color1.GIF|Joseph with stand's color 2 JosephWithStand color2.GIF|Joseph with stand's color 3 JosephWithStand color3.GIF|Joseph with stand's color 4 JosephWithStand color4.GIF|Joseph with stand's color 5 JUS joseph.png|In Jump Ultimate Stars JUS p3jospeh.png|Old Joseph, Jump Ultimate Stars Josephstars.jpg|In J-Stars Victory Vs Joseph jojoeoh.jpg|Joseph Illustration, Eyes of Heaven ss082.jpg|Joseph attacking Jotaro with his "Clacker Boomerang" in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure:Eyes of Heaven PS3/PS4 Other 023.jpg|By Kenta Shinohara for 25 Years With JoJo. Top1.jpg|Joseph Joestar's Action-figure from Super Action Statue 10993492 892607070761210 2772308421110928900 n.jpg|Anime color version from Super Action Statue Ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d86.png|Old Joseph & Iggy's Action-figure from Super Action Statue 29047.jpg|Joseph's figure fromm DX Collection JoJo Figure 29048.jpg|Old Joseph's figure from DX Collection JoJo Figure 32807.jpg|Old joseph & Hol Horse's figure from Kotobukiya Figures JosephCrackerVolley AnimePartIOP1.png|Young Joseph using his Cracker Volley appear in Anime Part I OP "Damn it Kars!" AnimePartIOP1.png|Young Joseph shows his rage to Kars; appear in Anime Part I OP JosephPrepareChariotBattle AnimePartIOP1.png|Young Joseph prepares fight with Wamuu; appear in Anime Part I OP Category:Galleries